Now what
by colorfulauthor
Summary: Rose, Alice, Scoupios, and Albus have been friends for years but a fight drives their group into a new direction. then an accident cause them to find solid ground. I do not own Harry Potter or parts of the story line which were taken from life as we know it


Rose and Albus boarded the train for the first time and decided to split up to find a car with two empty seats. They didn't want to sit with their cousins so they could make friends in their year. Albus headed to the back of the train found an empty car except for the very pale and blond boy.

"Hi, names Albus would you mind if my cousin and I joined you?"

"No, go ahead names Scorpius, I thought you said your cousin was with you."

"She is looking for places to sit as well her name is Rose. What year are you?" Albus asked as he took the seat across from his new friend.

"I'm in first, what about you and Rose?"

"We're in first too."

This is how a Potter and a Malfoy started a wonderful friendship. Meanwhile at the front of the train Rose had found Alice Longbottom and seeing all the other cars were full had started to look for Albus. When the four were in the same car they told stories laughed and ate candy. It seemed the four would be as inseparable as the maurders that was until they got sorted. The boys were in Slytherin while the girls were in Ravenclaw sparking a healthy competition of house points just between the four. At the end of the first year, the girls were 50 points ahead and bragged the entire train ride home. At the platform, the Potters, Weasleys, and Longbottoms were standing together when the train pulled in and four first-years ran over to them they froze.

"Mum is it okay if my friend Scorp waits for his parents with us?" the children were baffled as to why their parents looked at them like they had three heads.

"Of course dear," Ginny gathered her composer first "do you know what's keeping them?"

"The owl they sent this morning just said they would be here as soon as they could but dad has a meeting he can't miss and he wants to be here, so mum is waiting for him."

when the station was nearly empty there was a loud pop of apparition and Draco Malfoy stood with his wife Astoria when they saw their son their faces lit up.

"How was your first-year son?" Draco caught sight of the rest of the group as he finished his question. Harry was first to break the awkward silence this time. He moved in front of the children and held out his hand.

"Haven't seen you in years, how have you been." to everyone's surprise Draco griped and shook Harry's hand.

"Good, and yourself? It seems our boys have become close in the last school year." he then directed his attention to Scourpious " Is Albus the Al you've been raving about?" While it was far from easy the adults did their best to put the past behind them. The war they fought and the world they grew up in had been full of angry unforgiving men, and innocent children just trying to please their families.

Summer holiday found Scorpios alone and bored in Malfoy's manner.

"Why isn't their something fun to do around here?" he asked his father at dinner one evening.

"The library is full of books, why not read some and get ahead of your classmates?"

"What's the point I'll never beat Rose and Alice, they wouldn't shut up about beating us the entire train ride."

"Trust me, son, if Rose is anything like her mother no one will ever beat her. Tell you what I'll send Potter an owl and see if we can arrange for you to visit your friends."

Draco then sent out three copies of a letter stating that his son missed his friends and if he could visit them or if they were comfortable letting the children stay at Malfoy manner with Scorpius and was shocked at the responses of three returning letters saying yes to both. The kids soon developed a habit of staying at each of the houses. During this first summer, they made their own mini house cup and the girls got to pick where it stayed till they went back to school.

As the years went on the kids' rivalry grew immensely Second-year the boys joined their house Quidditch team and as the girls couldn't join their team yet the boys won, annoyed by this fact the girls planned a prank with the help of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Soon nowhere was safe from the competition the Malfoy Manner and the Potter and Weasley homes during the summer and rare holiday breaks. The Longbottom house during Hogsmede weekends was bustling with girls staying over and the boys sneaking around to play pranks.

When they were old enough to attend their first Remembrance ball the girls were ahead by 100 points.

"Alice," Rose was in the Longbottom home getting ready for the dance with Alice and her parents. "Have you seen the shoes I wanted to wear?"

"Yeah, they are under my bed" Alice had her short dark hair curled in delicate ringlets and was wearing a long dusty pink evening gown. Rose was borrowing her mother's perry winkle dress with her red hair pinned up into a messy bun.

"Girls," Hannah's voice flowed up the stairs "are you nearly ready to go?"

"Nearly"

"Hurry your father can't be late."

The girls started down the stairs and Hannah's face light up, "you girls look beautiful." Hannah was sporting a blue and silver dress to show off her Ravenclaw alumni pride, her brown hair was in a twist letting some curls fall next to her face.

"Neville, dear we're ready" professor Longbottom walked into the foyer

"well then my girls let's head to the castle"


End file.
